<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Talks by jetblackmess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174946">Little Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackmess/pseuds/jetblackmess'>jetblackmess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, lil kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackmess/pseuds/jetblackmess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream n Techno cuddle while Techno edits a video :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream sighs as he rolls onto his back.</p><p>He'd been waiting for Techno to finish his video for the past thirty minutes. Scrolling through Twitter was getting boring, and Patches was asleep so he couldn't bother the kitty. He decided to go see if the brunet was almost done.</p><p>Getting up off of the bed with a soft groan, Dream quietly makes his way into the small room Techno uses for recording. In the chair sat his boyfriend. He was slightly hunched over the desk while typing. The blonde could see that he was rubbing his eyes every so often - a telltale sign that the older man was getting tired.</p><p>Dream pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on and pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands. He walked over to Techno and extended his arms out, silently asking for a hug. Techno looked up from the monitor and smiled slightly. The brunet grabbed Dream's waist and pulled the younger man into his lap. Dream let out a surprised wheeze and quickly adjusted to the position so his legs were wrapped around Techno's waist and his arms were around the elder's neck.</p><p>Techno looked down slightly and took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend. He was so goddamn lucky to have him.</p><p>Dream hid his face in the junction between the slightly shorter man's neck and shoulder, placing a little kiss there. The slightly shorter man huffed a little laugh at the tickly feeling and rubbed Dream's back soothingly.</p><p>After a few moments of just sitting and basking in each other's warmth, Techno kissed Dream's forehead and gave him a squeeze before reaching around the younger man and continuing his work. Within a minute at most, little snores could be heard from the blond. A big grin made its way to Techno's face and he chuckled lightly.</p><p>Finishing the video quickly, he saved it so he could post it tomorrow. Then, the brunet gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He lifted the sleeping boy slightly and carefully stood. Moving his hands to Dream's thighs, Techno made his way to their shared bedroom and set him down on the bed.</p><p>Dream whined in his sleep when he felt his boyfriend's warmth leave him, making Techno's heart do somersaults. The older man quickly took his jeans off and did the same for Dream. Then he got into the bed next to the blond. Almost immediately he was surrounded by warmth. He laughed quietly at how fast his boyfriend latched onto him and held onto Dream's waist.</p><p>Before drifting off, he kissed the blond's head and mumbled "I love you." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short, but i hope you enjoyed! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>